


Original Nest

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Gibbs and Ducky reflect on the early days of their team.





	Original Nest

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 611 "original"

“And how are you holding up, Jethro?”

Gibbs looked up from his paperwork, frowning. “We found Reeves’s killer.”

“I meant with Abigail’s departure,” said Ducky. “The last of our original team, leaving the nest.”

“Things change, Duck.”

“That doesn’t mean we can’t stop and reflect on what has been. Those early days, just after young Anthony joined us.”

Gibbs snorted. “Before I taught DiNozzo some manners.”

“Jethro…”

“They were good kids, Duck. And now they’re adults, out on their own.”

“Because of what you taught them,” said Ducky.

Gibbs smiled. “We taught each other.”

“How very true,” the ME agreed.

THE END


End file.
